Time Changes, And So Do People
by Alice-Paige
Summary: Three years after the incident Ritsuka is finally able to meet with his mother agian. But will that change Ritsuka's feelings toward Misaki's abuse? And will Ritsuka put all of the past behind him and start new?
1. Three Years later

**It has been three years since the incident.**

_"Aoyagi Ritsuka twelve years old, two broken ribs and a fractured arm". _

_"What happened to him"? The nurse said as she assembled the I.V. _

_"My guess is that he is an abused child none the less, by the looks of his medical record he has been in and out of the hospital for the past two years"._

_"Who did this to him a relative or friend"? The nurse said as she hovered over Ritsuka's injured body._

_"Aoyagi Misaki, his mother she seems to have Borderline personality disorder, that explains why she must beat him senseless._

_"Misaki has been taken to McLean Hospital, she will be there for treatment and then they will see what happens after treatment"._

_"Yes, I pray Misaki is treated for this I don't think Ritsuka is physically able to handle another beating after this"._

**And since that day I had no one, mother and father and Seimei and all the friends I once held dear had neglected me. Except the one person who made life worth living Agatsuma Soubi. After he found out that I lived alone he decided it would be best if he stayed with me for the time being. I wasn't against it I needed the company and after two years of dating I wanted to keep getting serious and I thought this would be the perfect way of doing it. But sooner or later the time had to come. The day when I would have to welcome my mother back from McLean Hospital. And that brings us to today. Soubi and me went all the way across town to pick mother up.**

**"Ritsuka are you okay you seem uneasy"? Soubi said as he smiled at Ritsuka holding his hand.**

**"I am just scared I don't know what to except, it has been three whole years since I have seen her." Ritsuka said as he looked out the window staring at McLean.**

**"Don't worry Ritsuka, I am here to protect you". Soubi said as he kissed Ritsuka cheek.**

**"Soubi keep your eyes on the road not on me"! Ritsuka said as blushed a crimson red.**

**"Heh, gomenasai Ritsuka, I just want you to be a little calmer". Soubi said as he parked the car in the visitor space.**

**As Ritsuka walked into the hospital he felt as though his heart was beating out of his chest. All he could think is,**_" Has mom changed, does she even remember who I am"?_

**Soubi walked up to the reception desk," Excuse me, I am here to pick up Aoyagi Misaki". Soubi said smiling.**

**"Yes, Are you Ritsuka Aoyagi"? The lady said as she looked at her papers.**

**Soubi shook his head and called to Ritsuka,"This is Aoyagi Ritsuka, and I am his guardian Agatsuma Soubi". **

**"Ritsuka your mother is in room 417 and the 6****th**** floor, a doctor is waiting to talk to you about the release". The nurse said as she looked up at Ritsuka and smiled.**

**"Arigato". Soubi said as he smiled and nodded his head. **

**As he and Ritsuka headed towards the elevator Ritsuka's feeling started getting all twisted with emotion.**

_"God please let mother be okay and remember me"_

**"Ritsuka are you okay, you seem very uneasy"? Soubi said as he put his arm around Ritsuka's shoulder. **

**Ritsuka broke out of thought and looked at Soubi.**

**"I am fine just lost in thought is all". Ritsuka said as the elevator doors open. As Ritsuka and Soubi wandered threw the halls searching for the room something caught Ritsuka's eye. Room: 417. **

**"There it is Soubi". Ritsuka said grabbing the doorknob, Ritsuka didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, for behind was the women who would beat him senseless or a whole new women.**

**As soon as Ritsuka had opened the door he saw a women sitting in a chair talking to the doctor.**

**"Misaki-san it looks like your son is here and with a friend also". The doctor said as he bowed as he excused himself.**

**As the doctor left the room he stopped to where Soubi was.**

**"May we talk in private please"? The doctor said as he looked at Soubi with a serious look in his eyes.**

**"Ritsuka I will be back". Soubi said as he walked out of the room with the doctor.**

**Ritsuka stood there so nervous he couldn't even get his feet to move from where they were. Then in the blink of an eye Misaki had her arms around Ritsuka. **

**"Ritsuka, I love you my precious son". **

**Ritsuka eyes widened and tears came to his eyes,**_" Did she say that she loves me"? Ritsuka thought as tears ran down his cheek._

**"I love you too, I am so happy to see you again". Ritsuka said as he returned the hug.**

**"As am I, I have missed you so much". **

**Authors Note: Hello everyone Alice here! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "Time Changes And So Do People". I worked really hard on it and I will update it as soon as possible! Thank you again and please review me! -**


	2. Let's Talk Shall We?

**As Soubi and he doctor walked threw the halls they went into this one office that said: Dr. Minoru. Hiroshima on it.**

**"Please sit down". Dr. Hiroshima said as sat behind his desks searching threw his cabinets for something. Then finally found it Soubi got a glance of it on the folder it said: Aoyagi Ritsuka. Dr. Hiroshima looked up at Soubi sitting in the chair.**

**"I apologize I didn't catch your name"?**

**"Agatsuma Soubi".**

**"Well Mr. Agatsuma, who are you to the Aoyagi's"? The doctor said as he put his glasses on.**

**Soubi was at a loss of words he didn't know how to explain the whole situation.**

**"I live with Ritsuka". Soubi said as he had a slight grin on his face.**

**"You do know that he is fifteen years old and you are"? Dr. Hiroshima said with a worried look in his face.**

**"I am twenty three, and I do nothing to Ritsuka I watch him, when I found out his mother would be gone I decided as his friend I will help him".**

**Mr. Hiroshima looked at Soubi in disbelief.**

**"Are you sure you don't do anything but watch him". **

**"I promise you I do nothing". Soubi said but in his mind he knew he was laying threw his teeth.**

**"Do you know how Ritsuka got the other injures aside from the one 3 years ago"?**

**"It was his mother no doubt, from what Ritsuka had told me she had been a pill popper".**

**"As seen in his record his older brother Seimei had died, am I correct"?**

**Soubi nodded his head," I was a good friend with his older brother as well". Soubi said as he smiled.**

**"Was Seimei abused"? Dr. Hiroshima asked as he pulled out Seimei's medical record.**

**"No, Seimei kept the peace between Ritsuka and his mother, but then when he died Misaki started to abuse him". Soubi said as he closed his eyes.**

**"Was Ritsuka close to Seimei"? The doctor asked as tapped his pen against the desk.**

**"Yes, very Ritsuka loved Seimei he was always in a happy carefree mood, but then when Seimei died all that joy was taken and Misaki thought that Ritsuka wasn't her son, she said her "real son" was the Ritsuka she knew before Seimei died". Soubi said as he sat there wondering if Ritsuka was okay.**

**"Misaki abused Ritsuka because she thinks Ritsuka took her "real son"? Dr. Hiroshima said in shock.**

**Soubi nodded his head sadly," Yes, she is a cruel woman".**

**"During Misaki's stay here at McLean we addressed all those problems and she seems fine". Dr. Hiroshima said as he smiled.**

**Soubi couldn't believe what he just heard;**_" He really thinks a period of three years is enough time to treat a screwed up women like her"!? "If anything happens to Ritsuka I will sew his so called "hospital"!_

**"How have you been mother"? Ritsuka said as he sat down next to his mother with his hands n his leg.**

**"It has helped me a lot dealing with my disorder". Misaki said as she smiled at Ritsuka.**

**"Do they have you on any medication"? Ritsuka said hoping she would say yes so it could knock her out if she did anything.**

**"Yes, they said it would calm me and stop…beating you". Misaki said as she looked down I disgrace.**

**"Mother I."**

**"Ritsuka do not apologize, it is my fault your this way, I feel horrible about what has happened". Misaki said with tears falling down her cheeks. Ritsuka didn't know what to say, he wasn't going to say it wasn't her fault because it was all her fault. Every single last bruise and cut was her fault.**

**"Mother do want to come back home and live with me"? **

**"Yes, Ritsuka I don't think I could stand one more day without you".**

**"Mother, there is something you need to know first". Ritsuka as he gathered his courage.**

**"Yes, Ritsuka what is it"? **

**"Mother after you left for McLean my friend Agatsuma Soubi moved in so I wouldn't be alone, and he will still be staying with us". Ritsuka said as he waited for some form of punishment.**

**"What, I do not want some strange man coming into my house trying to steal my son"! Misaki said as she stood up and slapped Ritsuka across the face with her nails digging into his skin. Then at that same moment Soubi and Dr. Hiroshima walked in.**

**"Ritsuka"! Soubi said as he ran to Ritsuka side keeping Misaki from doing anything more.**

**"Mr. Agatsuma that is nothing to worry about, Misaki only did that because of all the pills she has taken". He said as he smiled and walked over to Misaki.**

**"Nothing to worry about"!? Soubi screamed.**

**"You and I saw Misaki just slapping Ritsuka across the face and you think its nothing to worry about"!? Soubi said screaming while a nurse came and tended to Ritsuka's scrape.**

**"Mr.Agatsuma she has just been on medicine it's not her fault she did that she didn't even remember doing it"! Dr.Hiroshima said. **

**Soubi looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. Soubi knew that he just made that up. **

**"Mr.Agatsuma, before you leave I promise you I will keep Misaki here for one more night and then tomorrow come pick her up she will be fine". Dr.Hiroshima said as he bowed to show his respect.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone well there is chapter two for you! I hoped you like it I have a lot of the story done already now I just have to put it up! Please read and review!**


	3. Lies

**As Soubi and Ritsuka were driving on the highway, Ritsuka could defiantly feel Soubi's stress and tension. Ritsuka couldn't help but look at Soubi and wonder of he was okay.**

**"Soubi are you alright"? Ritsuka asked have a worried look on his face.**

**"I am mad, they really think she did that because she was on some drug"!? Soubi said as he pulled into the driveway and parked.**

**"Soubi it wasn't a bi deal I just got scratched". Ritsuka said as he smiled.**

**"No, it was a big deal, what if when I am gone she hurts you and you can't be saved"!? Soubi said as he got out of the car. As Ritsuka and Soubi got into the house Ritsuka stopped him in the doorway.**

**"Soubi, she won't hurt me and if she does I will survive just for you". Ritsuka said as he put his arms around Soubi and hugged him. **

**"I love you Soubi". **

**"I love you too Ritsuka". Soubi said as he lifted Ritsuka's chin and pressed his lips against Ritsuka's. Soon after Ritsuka and Soubi were on the floor all over each other.**

**"You taste so good Ritsuka". Soubi said as he started kissing Ritsuka's neck. **

**"DING-DONGGG"!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ritsuka jumped up and saw that none other than ****Kio Kaidou. **

**"Soubi, what is he doing here"! Ritsuka said as he opened the door.**

**"I don't know just try to be nice, I will get him to leave soon". **

**"Aww hello Sou-chan, and Rikka-chan"! Kio said as he came in univited.**

**"Kio don't call me that"! Ritsuka said blushing.**

**"Kio what are you doing here anyway, me and Ritsuka have things to do". Soubi said as they all went to the living room.**

**"I have missed you, and you must have missed me too right"? Kio said as he hung all over Soubi. Ritsuka on the side kept rolling his eyes and trying not to throw up. **

**"Kio why are you here, I have things to do other than entertain you all night"? Soubi said as he broke away from Kio.**

**"God forbid what you want to do all night, Sou-chan"!! Kio said as he pointed a finger at Soubi.**

**"Kio I'm not a pervert". Soubi said as he sat down in a white colored chair.**

**"Yes, you are I saw you sucking away at Ritsuka's neck"! Kio said as he took a seat. Ritsuka took a seat next to Soubi nudgeing his amr giving him the signal to get Kio out of the house. Soubi smiled at Ritsuka and nodded his head in understanding.**

**"Ritsuka can you please leave for a few minutes"? Soubi said smiling at the young boy.**

**"Okay, but hurry up"! Ritsuka said a he left the room and headed upstairs.**

**Soubi sat there for a momet gathering his thoughts then looked up at Kio with a serious look on his face and in his eyes.**

**"Kio, do you even know why I am here"? Soubi said as he looked out the window watching rain come down and hit the window.**

**"Soubi all you want to do is take Ritsuka's ears"! Kio screamed at Soubi.**

**"No, Ritsuka needs me with him, he will not admit it but he does. his mother is being released from a pysch ward". Soubi said as he got up.**

**"I know but Ritsuka will be just fine he is 15 years old not your little 12 year old anymore". Kio said standing up moving towards Soubi.**

**"He is veru unstable he hasn't seen his mother in three years and what if I leave and Misaki kills him, I will kill myself". Soubi said going towards the door.**

**"Don't say that Sou-chan"!! Kio said as he got in front of Soubi and slapped him.**

**"You will not kill yourself, Seimei died and your fine now right"? **

**"Kio, Seimei had a backup plan in case he was killed he had ordered me to take care of Ritsuka and that's all". Soubi said with a grave emotion. Ritsuka sat there at the end of stairs listening in tears ,"Soubi lied to me…he said he wanted to be with me but Seimei just ordered him, I knew it"! Ritsuka thought to himself before he ran to where Soubi and Kio were.**

**"Oh Ritsuka, Kio was just leaving". Soubi said as he went over to where Ritsuka was.**

**"Rikka-chan are you crying"? Kio said as he went over to Ritsuka.**

**"NO! Now leave"!! Ritsuka said poiting to the door. **

**"Soubi come up to my room immediately"! Ritsuka heading back upstairs to his room.**

**"Sou-chan be careful that looked like this is a serious situation". Kio said as he waved goodbye and disappeared into the rain. As Soubi walked up to Ritsuka's room he could hear Ritsuka crying. Soubi entered Ritsuka's room seeing Ritsuka with a knife.**

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, I hope you liked the 4****th**** chapter of "Time Changes, And So Do People". Please read and review. -**


	4. Why?

**"Ritsuka…what are you doing"? Soubi said being as calm as possible got closer to Ritsuka kneeling beside him and put his arms around him.**

**"Get your hands off me"! Ritsuka said as he got up and stood up away from Soubi. Soubi followed Ritsuka as he headed for his bed. And then Soubi knew why Ritsuka was upset.**

**"Did you hear me and Kio talking about why I am staying with you"? Soubi said as he tried to put his arms around Ritsuka and this time he let him. Ritsuka looked up at him while tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Yes". Ritsuka said as he looked at the rain pouring on the windows.**

**"You said that you were only here to watch me nothing else"! Ritsuka screamed as he looked back up at Soubi.**

**"Ritsuka…I love you". Soubi said as he pressed his lips agianst Ritsuka's. Ritsuka tried to resist by trying to get himself out of Soubi's embrace. Soubi let Ritsuka go.**

**"No, you don't". Ritsuka said as tears ran down his face. Then Ritsuka thouhgt to himself.**

**"Soubi….prove it". Ritsuka looking up at him. Soubi stared at Ritsuka for a moment.** _"Ritsuka I know how to prove it but, your not ready". _**Soubi though to himself. Then he looked at Ritsuka and bowed.**

**"Gomenasai Ritsuka I can't…at least not yet". Ritsuka stared at him with disapointment in his eyes Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore he stood up and headed downstairs.**

**"Soubi, follow me". Ritsuka with a grave emotion. Soubi listened and followed Ritsuka down stairs. Ritsuka went into the living room and sat down. Risuka felt bad about making such a scene.**

**"Soubi I apologize for acting so immature". Hearing that Soubi smiled and put his arms around Ritsuka.**

**"Don't apologize Ritsuka, you're a child your still learning ". Soubi said as he kissed Ritsuka's forhead.**

**"Are you hungry Ritsuka"? Soubi said as he smiled. Ritsuka nodded his head and right then Soubi stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Ritsuka watched Soubi cook as he sat there at the table looking out the window at the rain pur down on the windows. **_"It's been a long time since I have been in this room". _**Ritsuka thought to himself. Ritsuka watched the rain continued to grow. Tomoro was the day that he tried to make ammends with his mother. **_"Can I even do that, she beat me sensless for 3 years". _**Ritsuka knew he had to leave all that behind and start new, his mother was a changed women at least the women he saw yesterday was. **

**"The food is almost done, just a few more minutes". Soubi said as he let he let the food set for a few minutes. As Soubi stood in front of the stove he didn't notice Ritsuka come up to him.**

**"Yes, Ritsuka what is it darling"? Soubi said holding him close. Ritsuka stood there before reply to him.**

**"Soubi, what if the treatment didn't work, and Misaki is the same pyscotic women she has been for years"? Ritsuka said looking out the window as the rain started to lighten up. Soubi looked at the child and held him tighter.**

**"Did you know that your father came to see me while you were at school"? Soubi said raising Ritsuka's chin. Ritsuka looked at Soubi with disbelief. **

**"Really, what for"? Ritsuka said as his feline ears began to perk up and his tail swung around. Soubi frowned at the child.**

**"Ritsuka, it wasn't for a friendly visit". Soubi said as he looked at Ritsuka hoping he would take the situation well. Ritsuka looked at Souubi with concern in his eyes **_"Father….what happened to you"? _**Ritsuka thought to himself as he listened to Soubi. **

**"Your father is moving out of the country for buisness purposes". Ritsuka looked at Soubi with tears welling up in his eyes soon they were on Soubi's clothes as Soubi held Ritsuka close for comfort.**

**"He told me that if Misaki's health takes a turn for the worse then it would be best if I move in with you". Soubi said consoling he teenager as he breaks down in his arms. Ritsuka loked up at Soubi with the violet tear stained eyes.**

**"Why does everyone leave me"!? Ritsuka said as he grasped Soubi's shirt. Soubi looked at him with a emotion of sadness an emotion that he rarely showed.**

**"I will never leave you Ritsuka". Soubi said as he kissed his head for more comfort. Ritsuka looked up at him and returned the kiss with more passion soon Ritsuka had made Soubi bend back and Soubi could feel the heat of the stove and remembered it was on! Soubi quickly turned around and took it off the stove and served it. They both ate in silence. Ritsuka was still comprehending if his father would return and why he didn't confront him about it. And Soubi sat there hoping Ritsuka hadn't taken it so serious. After they were done Ritsuka had went into the office where his father used to do all his work and make his calls and oher buisness projects. Ritsuka loked around for phone numbers and while he rummaged threw the drawers and folders a picture of his family it had everyone in it. Ritsuka looked at it and thought of the days when Seimei was alive and ehy were somewhat a happy family.**_"Ritsuka, I love you"._** "Did mother really mean that"? Ritsuka said as he looked at the family picture. Ritsuka took the picture and placed in his pocket to keep and the found the phone numbers and looked the one he wanted and called.**

**"Hello"? A man's voice said in a questioning tone.**

**"Father it's Ritsuka". Ritsuka said coldy with no emotion.**

**"Ritsuka, did Soubi tell you what happened"? **

**"Yes……why didn't you confront me about this"!? Ritsuka said raising his voice higher and higher.**

**"Ritsuka…….I didn't think it was necessary". Kiyoshi said trying to defend his reasoning. Ritsuka knew why his father had left the reason was quite obvious.**

**"You only left so you could escape mothe,r you didn't care about anything else besides yourself"! Ritsuka with a angered tone. Kiyoshi kept quiet knowing he had nothing to defend himself now. Ritsuka's anger soon turned into disappointment.**

**"You coward". As Ritsuka coldy said he hung up.**

**"If you would like to make a call please hang up and try again". **

**"I'm sorry". Kiyoshi said as he hung is head in shame.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone hope you liked the 4****th**** chapter of the story please give me reviews and feedback I will try and update as soon as I can! ******


End file.
